


One More Dream Begins

by Quackyeon



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Praise Kink, Tentacles, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: Dongheon knew that bringing a human into their coven was a risk, but Hoyoung was worth every risk.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: K-Pop Ficmix 2020





	One More Dream Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekrateholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekrateholic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in bloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114798) by [starlace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlace/pseuds/starlace). 



> So for full disclosure I feel hard and deep into Nekrateholic's masterlist. I read so many fics and then this one just kept coming back to me. It also gave me the perfect excuse to learn VeriVery's names a bit more. I've always loved their music but never got further into them, so thank you for giving me the perfect excuse. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this~

"So you want me to erase his memory." Yeonho leant on the table, moving his hand to charm the spoon in the tea. Dongheon had just told him about the fact that he had told Hoyoung about his tendrils, his witch mark and of course his closest friend was going to be like this. Yeonho was more into keeping their powers secret and keeping it within their own people. 

"No" Dongheon eyed Yeonho and then took a sip of his own drink.

"Then why are you telling me that your boyfriend knows you're a witch?" 

"I'm telling you because I told Hoyoung that you were a witch too. He deserves to know. We're serious." Dongheon watched for Yeonho's reaction. "I have good taste so he's okay with it all." 

“And what happens if you break up?”

“Yeonho.” 

“Kangmin is very young, too young to be investigated for being a witch and you know he can’t mask his power.” Yeonho did raise a good point, witches had long been persecuted in South Korea - from what Dongheon’s grandmother had told him, it had been since they had started existing that this kind of oppression had occurred. “Our coven needs to be protected Dongheon.” 

“Yeonho, I am dating Hoyoung, we’ve been together over a year and you’re acting like I told some guy I hooked up with at the club that I’m a witch.” Dongheon sighed, he knew it was a waste of time to try to convince Yeonho, not until he could show him that it was going to be okay.

“And what are you going to do when he sees the tendrils you have.” Yeonho just watched Dongheon, having not stopped the spoon spinning in the tea because he was distracted. “Humans are not okay with the magic parts of us, the things that make us different.” 

“He’s seen them.” Dongheon said with a little shrug. “I mean, he likes them - although I think he thinks they’re tentacles. And he’s into it.” 

"Okay you need to stop before I need to do the memory erasing spell on myself." Yeonho sighed. His hand did move to stop the spoon. “You’re in charge of our coven so please think about it.” Yeonho just looked at the other man and shrugged. "Nothing I can say will change your mind, but Minchan will be upset to hear about this." 

"I know." Dongheon knew that Minchan was a little sensitive to the whole human's knowing what they were thing, he was the only one of them to have been previously investigated. He had lost control of his powers with his ex and had shown his witch mark (which was cat eyes) and that had been thrown in his face. They had tried to force him to show his witch mark, luckily Minchan was very well trained in his craft and had managed to resist. "The Oneus coven-" 

"I know you went to some sort of magic training with Youngjo but Oneus is not us." 

"They have a human-" 

"He's part fae for sure.." Yeonho shook his head. Dongheon had never asked Youngjo but he did have to agree that Dongju was a mix of something from their hidden world. "Hoyoung is a human. He's a risk. A risk we do not need to be taking." 

Dongheon had been a bit more liberal when he explained to Hoyoung about what exactly was going to happen when he met his coven. Hoyoung was nervous, he knew that this meant a lot to Dongheon, even if he didn't say it out loud, this was not exactly a situation he had been prepared for. When they walked in everyone stopped talking and watched them. _Great_ Dongheon thought, _of course they're going to make it weird._ "Hi guys, this is Hoyoung, my boyfriend." Dongheon decided to act like he hadn't seen Gyehyeon's hand tighten on Minchan's leg. 

"He's a human." Minchan said flatly and Gyehyeon's hand remained where it was, the red head whispering something against Minchan's ear. Everyone in the coven had been surprised when the two of them announced they were in a relationship but when it came down to it they were a good match. 

"He knows what we are." Dongheon said firmly but also gently, knowing that Minchan was uncomfortable with his turn of events but he needed to quell the fears in the coven in order to continue his relationship with Hoyoung because he wanted Hoyoung to be in his life permanently and would culminate in Hoyoung joining the coven and them having a sort of marriage ceremony - same-sex marriage was not officially a thing in South Korea but the witching population did unions of all pairings, genders, identity, sometimes across classes too. But in order to have all that the rest of his coven had to love and accept Hoyoung. "He's seen my witch mark." 

"You're a fool." Minchan glared a little, his eyes moving to Hoyoung. "What happens when you decide you're done with Dongheon?" 

"I-I" Hoyoung struggled to find the words, and Dongheon felt bad - he should have warned his boyfriend about the coven, Minchan especially, he was motivated by fear. "I love Dongheon, and if we ever broke up I'd never report any of you. I promise. I just want to be with Dongheon." Minchan just shook his head and got up. 

"I'm not doing this." Dongheon was shocked when Minchan stormed out, he'd never seen the other get so upset before. Gyehyeon gave them a forced smile. 

"I have to go check on him. Sorry." Gyehyeon left and they were down to three. Yongseung, Yeonho and Kangmin. Yongseung was just sat staring at them both trying to work out what to say. 

Yeonho looked at Dongheon, he didn't need to say, _I told you so._ He got up and went to greet Hoyoung. "I'm Yeonho." 

"Hi." Hoyoung was nervous and out of nowhere said "do you have tentacles too?" Kangmin burst out laughing from the couch before Yeonho could respond. 

"Oh you didn't explain to him how witch marks work." Yongseung joined the laughing and Hoyoung was just going redder and redder. 

"We all have different ones in this coven." Kangmin said, "Although Gyehyeon hyung does actually have tentacles. Dongheon is just tendrils, they're supposed to be connected to our magic source." Yeonho looked back and Kangmin and Kangmin shrugged, getting up. "What? He's hyung's boyfriend, he's trying to bring him into the coven so Hoyoung is going to see all of ours." Kangmin paused in front of Hoyoung and then let his witchmark show, the cracks running across his face, they ran all over his body but Kangmin was controlling it to only be on his face. "That's mine." Hoyoung just nodded. 

"Minchan hyung has cat eyes." Yongseung said and Yeonho went to shush him. "If you see them don't look at them. He already doesn't like humans and he will not appreciate you staring." Yongseung looked at Dongheon, "I won't accept what I know you're going to ask until Minchan and Gyehyeon accept him." 

After they all got home Hoyoung said nothing to Dongheon and just sat on the couch, Dongheon wondered what was on his boyfriend's mind. "Your coven hates me." 

"My coven don't _hate_ you. They don't know you and they don't trust humans. Some of us have had bad experiences when we were growing up. Minchan has been investigated before." Dongheon explained, he sat on the sofa, arm around Hoyoung pulling him close. "Minchan just needs to understand how much we love each other and that you aren't going to expose us all." 

"Even if we broke up, I really wouldn't." Hoyoung said pressing a quick kiss to Dongheon's lips. "I would never want anyone to go through what happens to witches. After I found out about you I started doing more research into these things and it's barbaric. You're still people. I also looked into how the other people in your other communities, the fae -" Hoyoung shook his head. "It's so awful. I love you and even if I stopped loving you I would never wish what happens to others on anyone." Dongheon was surprised that Hoyoung had actually done all that research, that he knew about the persecution, and the suffering. Hoyoung took a slow breath, moving so he was straddling Dongheon, giving him another kiss. "But I don't think I could ever fall out of love with you." 

Dongheon kissed him again harder. "I love you too. I love you so much Hoyoung." Dongheon breathed against the others lips. His hands were low on the others hips, allowing him to pull the other closer against him, kissing him again harder. He knew they should probably talk more about everything but at the same time, how could he resist Hoyoung. Hoyoung kissed at Dongheon's jawline, letting Dongheon cup his ass hard. Hoyoung made a small sound, his hips rising up a little to press his hips harder against the other. 

It wasn't always like this, they tended to go slower, tended to be gentler, but this was just passionate. Dongheon's tendrils were out and working to get Hoyoung out of his clothing. They had been incorporating Dongheon's tendrils into their intimate life since the first time, which had been surprising for Dongheon but Gyehyeon had informed him - when he very gently asked if he ever used his tentacles for things other than magic - that some people are really into it. Hoyoung was one of those people (and apparently Minchan was too, but Dongheon did not want to think about that) and it worked for them because Dongheon got off more knowing how much Hoyoung was getting off. Dongheon can tell Hoyoung is pleased when he uses his magic to remove their clothing getting too frustrated waiting, he chases a kiss only for Hoyoung to deny him, teasing him. Dongheon loved to treat Hoyoung, and he desired the praise that only Hoyoung could give him. His tendrils were already exploring, tracing over areas of the skin that his hands were not. 

Hoyoung was used to the tendrils, but still the sounds they drew out of the younger were glorious, Dongheon was sure that it was a melody he would hear in his head for the rest of his life. Hoyoung shifted slightly, pressing himself forward to give a tendril better access to his entrance. Hoyoung gave the witch a small smirk, "You just like how easy these make prepping me." Hoyoung gave him a teasing grin although he cried out when the tendril swelled slightly. He was not wrong this was easier - but also Hoyoung just liked it more, and Hoyoung got what he wanted almost all the time. "You're so good Dongheon." Dongheon shifted slightly at the praise, "Yeah like that," Hoyoung groaned when the tendril moved a certain way, the others still all over his body, stroking him, teasing at his nipples, wrapping around his arms and thighs. 

Hoyoung was gasping between moans in no time, head resting against Dongheon. Dongheon was inflating the tendril so it was pulsating inside Hoyoung. He was proud of himself, proud to see how easy it was for Hoyoung to come undone for him. It made him feel even better, he knew that Hoyoung would not allow himself to fall apart for just anyone. Dongheon was special. 

Dongheon was pulled out of his thoughts by Hoyoung. "Dongheon. Dongheon. Dongheon." The other moaned, head on his shoulder, one hand in Dongheon's hair. "Dongheon." He moaned again and Dongheon slowed slightly. 

"You good?" He breathed out, erection painfully hard at all the squirming Hoyoung had been doing in his lap combined with the sounds coming from the bleach blonde. 

"I'm so good." Hoyoung panted, catching his breath now they were going slower. "You're so good for me." Hoyoung grinned once he'd collected himself. "I want to do what we talked about." Hoyoung moved, hand going between them to the witch's erection, Dongheon's brain took a few seconds to understand what they were doing after it had short circuited, and he watched as Hoyoung pressed him to the human's entrance. Dongheon deflated the tendril but kept it inside the other man, making a small sound when Hoyoung lowered himself onto him. 

Hoyoung set the pace moving his hips, the other tendrils on his thighs and around his waist helping him move. Hoyoung knew he was sexy, he knew what he did Dongheon and he knew that he would get exactly what he wanted. Dongheon couldn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend, moving on him, moaning out sinfully and Dongheon knew that even if Hoyoung was poison he'd never stop drinking him in. He was completely Hoyoung's contrary to the belief that witches could bewitch men, it really was Hoyoung who had entranced Dongheon, and for better or worse the other man knew it.

"Can you inflate the tendril, Love." Hoyoung breathed out and the sound he made when Dongheon did was heavenly. "You're so good for me. So good." Dongheon couldn't hold back the buck of his hips, leaning up to leave open mouthed kisses wherever he could reach on Hoyoung, both of them moaning, lost in the moment.

Dongheon couldn't tell who came first, but when his mind came back to clarity Hoyoung was just holding onto him head on Dongheon's shoulder as he tried his best to catch his breath. Dongheon's tendrils evaporated and Hoyoung was left gasping when he was given back full control of his limbs, holding Dongheon still. The older had his arms wrapped around Hoyoung too, both of them trying to catch their breath. "I wanted to talk about the coven." Dongheon mumbled. 

"We can talk about it later." Hoyoung said softly. "Let me treat my good boy." He teased, getting up and pulling Dongheon to the shower. Dongheon was pliant, surprised that he was able to walk after that, his mind still not completely caught up with their surroundings. After they were clean and dry Dongheon was glad to get to lie down with Hoyoung, not thinking about anything other than how lucky he was to have the man in his life. 

Talking to Minchan about Hoyoung was easier said than done. Minchan had been avoiding that topic, and had left rooms if it was brought up. Dongheon was starting to think he was going to have to pin the man down, but the opportunity presented itself when Minchan had to come over to get some ingredients for something Gyehyeon was doing. Minchan sat at the table while Dongheon poured tea for them both. "Can we talk about Hoyoung please? I'm your coven leader." Dongheon said as he handed the other the cup. 

"What is there to talk about?" 

"You know I need the coven's entire approval." 

"I don't trust him, he's a human, and they fear us." Minchan said with a glare. 

"Let me show you something." Dongheon said before pushing over a small box. Minchan opened it to see the intricately carved and engraved ring, the stone was peridot and there were poppies engraved. It was wooden as was the tradition with witches, charmed and enchanted to protect the ring from any damage or wearing. Minchan had his own ring from Gyehyeon. 

"You want to form a union with him." Minchan said unable to take his eyes off of the ring. "You're trying to bring him into the coven as your partner." 

"Yes, and you know for my union I would need my entire coven to bless our union." 

"You're both born in august." Minchan remarked. The flowers were the birth flowers of the one giving the ring and the stone was the birthstone of the wearer. Minchans own was a sapphire with lily of the valley engraved. "I assume you had two of these rings made." 

"Yes. He just doesn't know he has to present me with one." Dongheon said with a little smile, he could see Minchan softening. "I really want to make our union official, I know he's a human but I promise you, if anything ever happened I would have Yeonho erase his memory. I would never let him hurt our coven." 

"Okay." Minchan said after a while, shutting the lid of the box. "Okay. Bring him into our coven."

\- 🌺 - 

The union ceremony was deep in the heart of the forest. Hoyoung looked ethereal in white and Dongheon was in black, both of them adorned with flowers. Everything was very carefully selected to bring luck to their union, it was hard to believe that Hoyoung was just a human when he looked like this. It was just the coven and them - if Hoyoung had been a witch the other coven would be present too, one of them would have left their coven for the other - but that was solved with Hoyoung not having one in the first place. Hoyoung had been taking lessons with Kangmin and Gyehyeon about what life was like for the coven and the history of the coven itself. Having Hoyoung join them would be the first time in the history of the coven where someone had joined a union with someone who was not even half witch but as per the coven rules all of the members blessed their union.

To show this, each member had to put a floral bracelet around the couples hands. They where knelt looking at each other while each member came up to join them with the flowers and bless the union. Each flower had a mean, some blessed them with love, some with luck or success. The one that made Dongheon smile the most was Minchan who's flowers were Ornithogalums, they symbolised trust. After they had exchanged the rings they were joined together, and Hoyoung was officially one of them. Regardless of the others' reservations they had accepted Hoyoung into the coven and had understood that Dongheon could never be without Hoyoung and that this union would ensure that Hoyoung would not report them. Although Dongheon did know he had to reign Hoyoung in a little as the man wanted to campaign against the laws that persecuted their people, and Dongheon wasn't entirely sure South Korea was ready for that change.


End file.
